


Haze

by DecrescentMelancholy



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Zodiac Member, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecrescentMelancholy/pseuds/DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: Shigure stared down at the woman in front of him, sliding his fingers through her hair before pulling on the strands to tilt her head back. He relished in the way her mouth opened instantly, neck baring to him in submission. His mouth found hers, tongue licking her lower lip before collapsing together in a heated mess that left them both panting.“Room- Where’s the room?” She asked between breaths, her body molding into his like clay, getting friction from the way they grinded against each other.Shigure chuckled, unoccupied hand moving down to grip her bare thigh, mouth latching onto the pulse under her ear.“I could very well take you against this wall. Wouldn’t you like that?”The woman moaned, palm pulling the man forward, trying to get closer still. Shigure hummed in appreciation as he worked a bruise on her skin.
Relationships: Sohma Shigure/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter made me do it

The sounds couldn’t be described as anything other than obscene, the thud against a wall stopping moans to turn into giggles.

Shigure stared down at the woman in front of him, sliding his fingers through her hair before pulling on the strands to tilt her head back. He relished in the way her mouth opened instantly, neck baring to him in submission. His mouth found hers, tongue licking her lower lip before collapsing together in a heated mess that left them both panting.

“Room- Where’s the room?” She asked between breaths, her body molding into his like clay, getting friction from the way they grinded against each other.

Shigure chuckled, unoccupied hand moving down to grip her bare thigh, mouth latching onto the pulse under her ear.

“I could very well take you against this wall. Wouldn’t you like that?”

The woman moaned, palm pulling the man forward, trying to get closer still. Shigure hummed in appreciation as he worked a bruise on her skin.

“While that suggestion seems to be extremely tempting,” The woman took pause to bite her already busted lower lip, rocking her hips forward towards his. “I very much would prefer a fluffier surface, like a bed.”

Shigure chuckled, licking the bruised spot on her neck before giving it a kiss and tilting away, staring at his newest piece of artwork.

“My room is just down this hall,” He whispered, hand sliding up her tight, loose endings of her dress bunching up as the trail of his fingers hiked higher. He saw her roll her eyes to the back of her head, felt her thighs closing with his touch. “If you still want to go there, that is.”

She came back with his teasing, reluctantly stepping away from his body, the heat and his touch.

Grabbing that treacherous hand in hers, the woman hurried down the hall to the only door in sight, pushing it open instantly and pulling the both of them into the room. She was welcomed with darkness and hot breath on the back of her neck, wet air making her skin give into goosebumps.

Shigure pushed her close to his chest, arms encircling her waist to squeeze, palms flat over her abdomen. He took on the task of breathing her in, face hidden on her shoulder before he licked a line up one side of her neck, ending on her ear and biting her lobe.

“Why don’t you undress for me?” He whispered, tongue dancing around the shell of her ear, lips turning into a smirk when the woman shuddered.

She nodded, trembling hands disentangling his from her body, walking on shaky legs a few steps away before she started taking the dress off. Shigure leaned back, head lowered, eyes hooded as he watched with rapt attention the way she took off her clothes with ease. He felt a pressure between his legs, pants crowding the growing erection, but he ignored it, following her movements until all he could see was skin.

“Lay on the bed,” more than a question it was an order, one that she easily followed, sitting on the bed and slowly leaning back, using her arms as support to watch with the same intensity he used. “Touch yourself.”

She moved like she was bewitched, fingers opening her folds and spreading the moisture around, head tilted back, eyes closed. Shigure drank in the sight like a parched man on a desert, muscles taut and strained, erection painful inside its confinement.

He waited until she gasped, hips rising in the air like they could somehow gain more friction, more pleasure that way. He waited until that point when lust had completely overwhelmed her and then he moved, crawling over her naked body and pinning her down.

She opened her eyes to look at him, smiling at his presence. Shigure imitated the gesture, leaning down to bite her lower lip before closing the distance completely and swallowing her moans. He growled into the action, his hips pressed to her and feeling the way her hand moved faster under his body, cock twitching with needed release.

“I need you,” She spoke against his lips, hot air caressing his bruised lips. “Please, I need you.”

The words were accompanied with her free hands grabbing the front of his pants, fingers rubbing his erection until he saw white spots behinds his eyelids. Shigure groaned, snapping his hips forward to her touch, nails biting where they were holding onto her waist.

“Take them off,” He was panting, frantic movements making the job of taking his shirt away too hard. “Take my pants off.”

It was almost all a blur after that, too many limbs and messy kisses and groans inside the space, sex permeating the air and chocking both of them, bodies moving faster and out of sync up until the moment Shigure pushed inside the woman’s fold. They both stilled, a yell freezing inside their throats. He was feverish, blind, muscles convulsing as he felt her walls hug his cock, the moist heat squeezing his out.

_“Fuck,”_ His chest was constricted, lungs trying to expand for air and failing, pants heard in the sudden silence. “I’m not going to last long.”

The woman moaned, legs pushed up to land on his lower back, heels pressing into it and urging him to move. Shigure closed his eyes, gathering his bearing for a few seconds before he indulged in the pleasure both of them so desperately needed.

It started slow, as a means to reign in his desire, trying to calm the pressure telling him to let go already. His hips slapped forward, a hiss passing through his bruised lips, palms making indents on the woman’s hips.

“Faster,” She breathed, arching her back to get closer. “Please, faster.”

Something in him broke, eyes blown wide and control non-existent. The next time his hips moved forward were with all the strength he tried to hold back. The woman screamed, hands bunching up the blanket at her sides, head thrown completely back as she writhed underneath him. Shigure lost himself in how good it felt, the heat and delicious electric energy that made every single nerve in his body light up.

He could feel her inner walls drawing him closer, swallowing his dick as if trying to rip it off. Shigure tried to contain a growl, the edge pulling his sanity away. He was close, he was so close-

“God, you feel amazing. Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” She was begging now, hips meeting his with every thrust, a sheet of sweat making her skin shine and Shigure simply lost it.

His face hid on the curve of her neck, cock pushed all the way inside her as he finished, chest moving up and down in a fast pace. He regretted it almost immediately, feeling her hot skin on his and the tension still coiled in her. He may had finished but she didn’t.

Nipping her neck in apology, Shigure tried to forget about his fatigue after the exertion and moved down. He was more careful now, leaving a trail of wet kisses and bites down her neck, shoulder and chest, taking his time to suck in a nipple into his mouth.

He played her like a guitar string, looking up at her flushed face while he moved from one breast to the other, abusing that bud the same way. He pulled away ever so slowly from her center, wincing a little at the cold air. The woman gasped, hands falling to his back as if prohibiting him from going away. He could have laughed.

Giving a last lick to the nipple, Shigure moved down and way, continuing his path until he was met with her throbbing cunt.

Wasting no time, the man leaned down to lick into her, grinning as she sprung up like a live wire, hands fisting in his hair, hips pushing closer to his face. He felt a thicker texture on his tongue, the load he had let inside of her earlier, and he hummed. Shigure made sure to clean it all before it touched the bed, thumb rubbing circles into her clit as he did so. She was so sensitive, so loud. The man smiled.

It was like that that she came, rolling her hips into his touch, mewling incoherencies into the air like reverence, like a prayer. Shigure made sure to lick all of the juices before kneeling in front of her, cleaning his chin with the back of his hand.

“You’re a liar,” She panted, arm covering her eyes as she tried to gather herself. “You told me this wouldn’t be that memorable.”

Shigure laughed for the first time in the night, shaking his head.

“I’m flattered.” He answered, laying down beside her on the bed.

It wasn’t long after that they fell asleep, not caring at the moment about cleaning themselves. Come morning they would complain, but for now they relished in the energy spent between the two, falling away into restful slumber.


End file.
